The present invention relates to cardiology, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for determining alternans data of an electrocardiogram (“ECG”) signal.
Alternans are a subtle beat-to-beat change in the repeating pattern of an ECG signal. Several studies have demonstrated a high correlation between an individual's susceptibility to ventricular arrhythmia and sudden cardiac death and the presence of a T-wave alternans (“TWA”) pattern of variation in the individual's ECG signal.
While an ECG signal typically has an amplitude measured in millivolts, an alternans pattern of variation with an amplitude on the order of a microvolt may be clinically significant. Accordingly, an alternans pattern of variation is typically too small to be detected by visual inspection of the ECG signal in its typical recorded resolution. Instead, digital signal processing and quantification of the alternans pattern of variation is necessary. Such signal processing and quantification of the alternans pattern of variation is complicated by the presence of noise and time shift of the alternans pattern of variation to the alignment points of each beat, which can be caused by limitation of alignment accuracy and/or physiological variations in the measured ECG signal. Current signal processing techniques utilized to detect TWA patterns of variation in an ECG signal include spectral domain methods and time domain methods.